


Just a Bit of Flirting

by hmg621



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Episode Reference, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Flirting, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: What it says on the tin. Greg flirts with Mycroft





	

Another crime scene. Something else of Sherlock’s to clean up. According to Inspector Lestrade, the shooter is unknown and unlikely to be found. Lestrade isn't as dim as Sherlock claims, though. Surely he noticed, as Mycroft did, Doctor Watson and Sherlock behaving oddly.

Lestrade walked over to Mycroft just before the taller man got back into his car. He often did this whenever the leggy redhead came onto one of his crime scenes. He would try to talk about anything other than Sherlock or whatever horror was being dealt with behind them. Mycroft assumed Lestrade was trying to ruffle his feathers a bit. But the way Lestrade was smiling at him gave him pause.

"Why are you pretending to be interested in me?"

"What makes you think I'm pretending?"

"I'm certainly not your type."

"Who says we only have to date our quote unqote type?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he listened to Lestrade continue,

"I like your eyes. The few times I've seen you actually smile, it's quite nice. You've got legs for bloody days, which lead to a rather nice arse. Not to mention you're smart, you're funny, you care for your family, which is something important to me. Sure you've got the ice-man facade, but underneath that is a loving, caring brother. Underneath that is a caring human. And then underneath that, of course, is public parking."

Mycroft laughed,

"And what exactly are you interested in, Inspector?."

"Drinks? Dinner? Whatever you're willing to give, I suppose."

"Well even though I don't partake often, it is theorized that humans do require somewhat regular meals. I suppose one with you would be acceptable."

"Acceptable? Ooh, talk dirty to me, Mycroft."

"Perhaps even enjoyable,” Mycroft said, his face relaxing into a soft smile.

Greg smiled, “Tomorrow? Seven?"

"I'll come in the car. Greg."

Mycroft stepped into his car. Greg kept smiling as he watched the car drive away. Wasn’t such a bad night after all.


End file.
